Black Manta vs Afro Samurai
Black Manta vs Afro Samurai is SuperAkumaCool's Third Death Battle/What-If? Death Battle The Blood Of The Fathers.png|SuperAkumaCool (Ver 1) Blood Of The Fathers (Remastered).png|SuperAkumaCool (Ver 2) For my father 2 by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothero Description DC vs Afro Samurai! Two Afican Heritage Combatants Who Seek Revenge For the Murder of thier Father! Will Afro Samuari Take out the Ruthless Tressure Hunter or will Black Manta Claim the Number one hadband. Interlude https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Revenge, Meaning to the Action who had beem Harmful and Hurt and The Two Fathers had been murdered. Boomstick: And They Hunt them down and kill whoever is reponsible for the murder. Wiz: Black Manta, DC's Ruthless Treaser Hunter Boomstick: And Afro Samurai, The One Cold Blooded Samurai, He's Wiz And I'm Boomstick Wiz:And it's Our Job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who will win a Death Battle. Black Manta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c7StbQmJ7Uk Wiz: A ruthless treasure hunter and mercenary, the man known as Black Manta spent his days scavenging the unexplored depths of the ocean, discovering long lost relics and powerful mythical items. Boomstick: And while He was taking on various jobs to fund his passion. Until one particular job changed his life. The Murder. Wiz: He was Hired to bring back a sample of Arthur Curry's blood, Black Manta encountered the young Aquaman and his father while the two were out at sea and While in the ensuing struggle, Aquaman's father suffered a heart attack that ultimately led to his death. Seeking revenge, Aquaman hunted down Black Manta and He accidentally killed his father in retaliation. Thus began a circle of vengeance that forever bonded hero and villain. Boomstick: Wow I wish Aquaman was there for him, Even Though That Black manta Started it he cared about his father. He was Fueled by hate and utilizing a powerful suit of armor that allows him to breathe underwater ''' Wiz: He had survive the incredible pressures of the ocean depths and fire deadly energy blasts through his mask, Black Manta seeks to destroy Aquaman and everything he holds dear. During the Brightest Day, He is working in a fish market. When the local news and his customers revel in the return of Aquaman, He Ending up Killing them and then he was burning a shorefront house to the ground before he Walked to the ocean '''Boomstick: Black Manta is very Good at Skills in hand to hand combat, he was trained in combat when he was a child just so he was able to hold his own against aquaman and other ones that stands in his way. Wiz: He can swim very fast and was Able to keep up with Atlanteans. he also Can Track people who can take effort to cover thier tracks. and his tech is intellitangt inspired by his rays. Boomstick: He sliced aquaman's Hand Off with his knife Is it that insane. He was Able to go toe to toe with aquaman, He took on deathstroke And he put a hole in his chest. Wiz: Black Manta Was Bittien by a Shark and tooked to the ocean, He Had The Skill To Takes on his Opponents hand to hand. Boomstick: This is Why That Black Manta Is the Routhless Hunter of the ocean Black Manta: Half Greef Trash, I Won't let you ruin My Plans Afro Samurai https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9Ht9Yi3wjyU Wiz: Afro! The Owner of the number 2 headband, He kills many people And reach for his ultimate goal. Revenge ' Boomstick:There are The headbands that afro had to kill for and There was the old ones that claim the number 1 before him' Wiz:Afro Begins His Journey to hunt down Justice After he witnessed that his father died right infront of him Boomstick:his death had hunt afro and consume him hatred for justice, Afro took on a 20 of the assassins in 3 minutes, he gets violent every time he fight his enemies. Wiz: Afro took his Father's head and the Number 2 headband from Mt. Shumi and lived on the edge before he was ambushed by bandits who easily overpowered him and took the Number 2 headband for themselves, leaving him to die. He was rescued by sword master and jinno. And then he was raised at the dojo. During Afro's time at the dojo he killed numerous lowlifes in an attempt to learn the location of the stolen Number 2 Headband before He Found out that his Master was the number 2. but the duel was disrupted by the arrival of the students and a huge mob of thugs and crooks seeking the Number 2 headband. Boomstick: But during the duel His friends was killed in battle by a bunch of thugs, Afro has use a human as a shield so did the robot, and He also was framed for what he did to his own family, the number 2 headbands had made trouble for afro. Wiz: He took on afro droid but he was overpowered so he used his mind and thoughts to take him out although afro was flew in to the sky he has ability to fight very high. Boomstick: Afro Took A Beatdown From His dangerous clone His Father. Who the f**k they Think they are. Wiz: Afro grew into a slilent cold-blooded killer, willing to kill anyone in his pursuit of the number one. While he had the battle with justice, he was impaled but he survived thanks to his Afro hair. Boomstick: That's Why He is The Number one samurai Thug Leader:Why You Gotta kill all my men, why do you gotta kill me. Afro: Nothin personal It's Just Revenge Pre-Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY Wiz: Alright the combantants are set let's end this dabate once and for all. Boomstick:And now it's time for a death battle. Death Battle https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GFeWlJSYJgk Afro Samurai wearing a number 1 headband. Was Walking foward looking for someone who is wearing a number 2 headband and afro sees a shark coming from the water And afro Takes out his sword and slices a shark into pieces and then Afro Hears someone applause and it reveal to be Black manta the treasure Hunter. Black Manta: Bravo, So you must be the number one huh, well then I'm heard that You been killing someone for the headbands that lead to godhood, Well then I Reccommend that you hand it over. Afro Samurai:Sorry but You Have to Defeat me if you want it. Black Manta: Well then I Guess we Can Do This The Hard way Afro Samurai. Afro Draws His sword and then black manta draws his Trident. Afro Samurai: Let's Do This. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S5PiGfBzuiw FIGHT Afro and black manta charge at each other and trade blows with thier weapons then black man tried to cut afro's Arm but Afro swings his sword at where the trident is and it flew out of had hand Black Manta Runs to get but Afro throws his Cigarate at black manta Who shoot his laser at it and afro Runs at Black manta who keeps shooting his laser until afro got close to him And blocks the laser with his blade which deflect it causing it to hit a rock and fall into the water, Afro tries to kick manta's helmet but he he grabs afro's foot and throws him into the water and Black Manta shoots his laser at it. Black Manta: Easy As i thought Afro Then comes out of nowhere and Black manta turns around as afro samurai slices his trident in half but black manta picks it up and then swings it at afro who kicks it but black manta kicks afro in the gut but he recovers and afro was about to slice the the tresure hunter but black manta shoot his laser And his went out of his hand Afro run to go get it while black manta actvates his missles at him and afro slices each one of the missles and throws a rock at Manta and Afro Tries to stab him but got punch to the face and took a kick and almost in the water. Black Manta: Is that really all you got samurai, You can't win even that you're number 1 Afro Throws his sword and black manta And Kicks Him to the mountains Before he said shut up. Afro samurai Swings his sword at Black manta blocks his sword with his arm then he grabs the sword and punches afro in the face causing blood to come out of his mouth. Black Manta flies at Afro then Kicks him sending the samurai flying and fires his missles At afro but afro can fight while flying then afro slices every missle the he fires and then afro samurai Flies down ready to slice black manta who Took out his fish hook and then impale afro's gut while he charges a laser beam. Black Manta: Let's see if you can can survive this afro Samurai. Black Manta Blast his Laser Beam At Afro Putting a Large Hole in The Samurai's Chest as the screams in pain and so much blood coming out of his body and the black manta Walks to the dead samurai and takes the number one headband off his forehead then he removes the number two. Then he put the number one headband across his forehead. Black Manta: YES the number one headband is mine hahahahahahahaha. KO Results https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zxJxDpSwytA Boomstick: Damn That was extremly intense Wiz:Black Manta And Afro do have the ability to fight square to square with each other, they fight with weapons and the ruthlessy kill, Although aquaman had defeated black manta in order to protect Atlantis. Boomstick: Afro Samurai Does have the In ability to Put his weapon in somebody's throat, And he killed many assassins By blowing up a guy who has the shotgun. and he used a body as his shield. Wiz:Black Manta was defeated by his son who had joined forces with him and took down his own Teamates, and then Black Manta Has paln to defeated aquaman but aquaman had a shark and he was snatched into the water. Boomstick: How did black manta defeated a swordman when you know this assassin learns martial arts. Wiz: Black Manta Had fought sportsmaster with tigress but they was easily overpowered. Boomstick:Well It Look like Black Manta is to skillful for afro and Prove to him that He is the Number One Ruthless treasure Hunter. Wiz: The Winner is Black Manta! Alternate Ending https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9tP-6PDyX0 Afro Samurai Flies down ready to slice black manta who Took out his fish hook and shoots it Afro but slices to hook which shocks Black manta and afro samurai lands and runs to black manta slices his arm off which makes the treasure hunter scream an agony and the samurai slices him hundreds of times like he cut justice and 5 seconds black manta Body burst into pieces. Afro Samurai:Nothin Personal Next Time Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:American vs. Japanese Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Death Battles with a alternate outcome Category:SuperAkumaCool